


Frozen Princess

by becklemania



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Anna is evil, Based on a Tumblr Post, Frozen AU, Hans falls in love with evil Anna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 19:55:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2163213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becklemania/pseuds/becklemania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Can I say something crazy?"<br/>"I love crazy!"<br/>"I'm going to kill Elsa so I can rule Arendelle!"<br/>"..."<br/>"That's what I was going to say!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frozen Princess

**Author's Note:**

> http://i-am-the-niece-of-satan.tumblr.com/post/86384842990/insuffera6le6itch-deylandisneydean-hans#notes

"Can I say something crazy?"  
  
"I love crazy!" Hans said, smiling at the princess. He wondered for a moment if he'd put enough sincerity into it, then decided she'd be too gullible to realize if he hadn't. The way she was bouncing around confirmed that she hadn't noticed.  
  
"I'm going to kill Elsa!" she burst out, immediately clapping her hands over her mouth when she realized what she'd said. Her eyes widened almost comically. Hans would've laughed if he hadn't been so shocked.  
  
"W-what?" he spluttered, immediately appalled by his own lack of composure.  
  
"I-I-I...um..."

  


Anna looked Hans over. She knew that her own reaction to her exclamation would make any attempt at playing it off as a joke impossible. He'd see through her instantly and run to warn Elsa. She studied him silently, assessing his position on the balcony, doing calculations in her head. She estimated that if she ran at him now, while he was shocked and unsuspecting, she could shove him with enough force to knock him over the rail and onto whatever lay below. Her height would prevent her from flipping over the railing herself from the momentum. She attempted to nonchalantly move her right foot behind her, in preparation for her launch, but Hans noticed the movement and realized what she was planning.  
  
"Wait, Anna!" he cried, holding up his hands and deftly manuvering away from the railing and towards the middle of the balcony.  
  
"It's okay! I won't tell anyone!"  
  
His plea broke her concentration, and she was forced to abandon her plan for the moment. She moved her leg forward again and put her hands on her hips, shuffling sideways a little until she stood between him and the doors to inside.  
  
"Sure you won't. I can't let you leave here, Hans. Not now. I'm so sorry, but-"  
  
"Anna," he interrupted, "please. I get it. You're going to kill Elsa to rule Arendelle, right?"  
  
She narrowed her eyes, refusing to reveal any more. He continued anyway.  
  
"I get it, Anna. Actually, that's...that's why I'm here."  
  
She furrowed her brow. "What?"  
  
"I came here to kill Elsa and become king. I have thirteen older brothers, there's no way I would ever be on the throne. I planned on getting close to Elsa and causing an "accident," but no one can get near her. You'd think she was made of ice."  
  
Hans had to stop himself. Was he just...rambling? He didn't ramble. Hans NEVER rambled. That wasn't a thing he did. He planned every sentence, every syllable, just so. He was an evil mastermind! Evil masterminds don't ramble!  
  
His internal panicking was interrupted by Anna speaking again.  
  
"You...wanted to get close to Elsa." she said quietly. "But it didn't work. So you went with the next best option...me. You would get close to me, and kill Elsa when you had the chance. Probably me, too. And then you would be the one and only king of Arendelle."  
  
She laughed, a humorless chuckle that seemed to bounce off the walls.  
  
"Sorry to break it to you, but that plan would've never worked. Elsa spends her days locked in her room. She has since our parents died." She sighed, uncrossing her arms and moving over to lean over the railing.  
  
"This, tonight. This has been the only time since our parents that Elsa has actually spoken to me. REALLY spoken."  
  
She glanced over her shoulder at Hans.  
  
"Go ahead and warn her. Tell her about her crazy sister. Become her savior, bask in the glory, and kill her when the time is right."  
  
She looked back out over Arendelle.  
  
"I don't care any more."

  


Hans glanced toward the door. She was right. He could go tell Elsa, become her royal guardian, and kill her when the time came. Make it look like an accident.  
  
But something was keeping him here, looking at Anna. He could stay here, with her. They could marry, and stage an accident-- maybe poison Elsa during a family dinner. They could rule Arendelle, together.  
  
He glanced once more toward the party before moving forward and leaning on the railing next to Anna. She looked over at him, surprised. He smiled, hoping to reassure her.  
  
"We could do it, Anna."  
  
She sighed, shook her head, and looked back out over Arendelle.  
  
"Do what, Hans?"  
  
He spun around and leaned over the railing to try and get a better look at her face.  
  
"We could team up. We could...marry, and kill Elsa. Then we'd both rule."  
  
She whipped her head around, eyes wide.  
  
"Marry? I can't marry you! I don't love you!"  
  
Hans felt a pang in his chest when she said it, but brushed it off quickly. It didn't mean anything. He probably had heartburn or something.  
  
Instead he raised his eyebrows at her.  
  
"You're willing to kill your sister to rule, but you won't marry someone you don't love? What kind of morals are those?"  
  
She scowled and turned away again.  
  
"I don't want to kill her to rule."  
  
This time it was Hans who furrowed his brow in confusion.  
  
"Then why?"  
  
She sighed again, deeper this time.  
  
"Because she doesn't deserve it." An edge of bitterness crept into her voice as she continued. "How can someone rule a country locked inside their room all day? How can she be expected to meet with ambassadors when she won't even speak to her own sister? All my life has been this series of doors in my face, and she started it. She wouldn't even open the door after our parents died!" She suddenly pushed off of the railing, hugging her arms and facing away from Hans, towards the fjord.  
  
"Nothing excuses that. I can never forgive her."  
  
Hans pushed off the railing, too, moving behind Anna and placing a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I understand. I can help."  
  
Her laugh was sudden, bitter, and cold.  
  
"You planned to kill my sister and probably me, too, and now you're consoling me? I don't think so."  
  
She shrugged his hand off and strode toward the door, pausing in the door frame to look back at him.  
  
"I won't turn you in and you won't turn me in. If one of us goes down, we both do. But I don't want to see you here again. I'll handle Elsa and Arendelle. You find another country to rule."  
  
With that, she swept down the hallway, leaving Hans standing forlornly on the balcony.

  


He stood there for a moment, letting the breeze chill him, before starting for the door.  
  
He didn't know why, but he knew he'd be sad to leave Arendelle-and Anna-behind.

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh. Yeah. My first posted fan fiction. Ha?
> 
> So I wrote this a while ago after seeing the post in the summary. Yeah. Posted on my tumblr first. I might actually continue it from here...I started to, and then got sidetracked and forgot how to motivation so. *shrug*
> 
> I made this account just to read fics but then I was like "oh well I've got that one frozen au so maybeeeee...?" And now I'm here.
> 
> Hope you liked it. Please inform me of any spelling/grammatical errors! I appreciate it!
> 
> Ugh and now that I can read the preview I'm seeing a bunch of errors and feeling insecure so I'm just gonna say fuck it and post it the end good night


End file.
